Let the Clock Reverse
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: Teiko. Where he made new friends. Where he wasn't that invisible. Where he learned his own kind of basketball. Where he felt loved. Where all that crumbled into dust. Seirin. Where he found his love for basketball again. Where he made more friends. Where he felt like he belonged. Where it crumbled again. And where he learned that some things were too good to be true. Akakuro
1. Prologue

Here is a new story from me! Yes it is and angst story! What? What is that? Is Akakuro my OTP? Why yes, yes it is! So it will be Akakuro in later chapters. Just to let you know, the first-years I mentioned are NOT OC'S. I had to put them in there so the story would make more sense, kay? The match against Rakuzan was from my older story, "Phantom of the Milkshake" (selfless self promoting ;) ) Anyway, on another note, THE LATEST CHAPTER! MHA AKAKURO FEELS OMG. AND HARRY POTTER OMGOMGOMG.

"**Bold Words Are the Other End of The Phone."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It is owned by Fujimaki, Tadatoshi

* * *

_Teiko. Where his fondest memories were made. Where he was less invisible. Where he made friends. Where he was in a team. Where felt like he belonged. Where he had many dreams. And, where they were all crushed into dust._

Seirin: 102 Rakuzan: 100

Seirin had won the Winter Cup. Rakuzan knew it once they heard the buzzer go off. Not even Akashi couldn't believe it. All the members of Seirin ran off the court and celebrated. They were in tears. Hyuga and Kiyoshi hive-fived each other while Riko just cried on the shoulder of one of the first years. Kagami's legs gave out from all the pressure they had undergone, but even he could be seen crying tears of joy while yelling "YOSH!" Everyone but Kuroko was celebrating. Kuroko was standing right where he was, smiling. Meanwhile Rakuzan was dumbstruck. They had lost to a newly founded team! But Akashi was the most affected. No more will his motto "I am absolute," will be in effect. He was beaten. He was beaten by Teiko's number 11, the rumored Phantom Player, _Kuroko Tetsuya. _He looked up to see his team on the floor with towels over their heads, hiding the tears of sadness. Heck, even he felt like crying, until Kuroko walked over to him. "Congrats Tetsuya. You have beaten me and the Generation of Miracles." Akashi said. Kuroko looked at him with his normal poker face. But then that broke into a sad smile. "Thank you… Akashi-kun." He waved at Akashi and walked over to his team to celebrate. All was well. But all of that was going to change… and crumble into dust, again.

It all started changing when Kagami became more like _him. _"Hey Kuroko! Try not to pass to me ok? I wanna work on my dunks and make sure the Ahomine doesn't beat me again when we have a one-on-one!" Kuroko just nodded. Nothing was going to change. Kagami just wanted to improve right? He didn't think it would turn out like _that _again. The team became one year older. The freshman who applied for the basketball team? They were monsters. Heck, they were just about an inch away from the Miracles. They were all "unpolished gems." Even the bench warmers got better over the summer. Kagami became close to the first years, saying that he wanted to teach them 'his ways'. He was close enough to forget about Kuroko's invitation to Maji. "Too busy training the freshmen! Sorry Kuroko!" Was the simple text he got from Kagami. It was lonely drinking his milkshake alone. It tasted different too. _Like it has lost its entire flavor. _But he decided to ignore the harsh feeling. Until he was put on the bench for the whole game and forgotten about. After that, he finally rembered the feeling he dreaded so much. The feeling…of rejection.

He didn't go to any other practices after that. It's not like they needed him right? They were too busy training the new "gems". But he finally knew how his other same-year classmates who had joined the team had probably felt like when his sempais where so mainly focused on him and Kagami. But he was right. No one even rembered him. No one talked to him. He was only noticed when attendance was called. Of course, the GoM's always checked on him once in a while. He would always lie and say "_I'm alright. Nothing is wrong. I promise…_" The lies grew one him. I'm ok. I'm alright. It's fine. I'm used to it. Those words stung him. But he would always use them. He used them until his emotions were sealed completely away. Until, he was just a lonely shadow with no light.

"KUROKOCCHI!~" The obnoxious blond model broke down the door and ran in, thinking that his Kuroko was there. "Dammit Kise! What are you doing here?!" Hyuga yelled. "I'm here to check on Kurokocchi! What else would I do with a bunch of players that I'm gonna beat soon!" "It seems that you forgot that we beat you TWICE." Kagami yelled smirking. The first years were pretty clueless until Riko told them about Kise. "He's Kise Ryouta. The Generation of Miracle's copy-cat. Also a part time model." They nodded, smiling at such a strong player. "Anyway~ where's Kurokocchi? He never skips practice!" Kise spoke as he ran around the room trying to find his beloved mentor. "Now that you said it… We haven't seen Kuroko in a long time…" Seirin told the loud blonde. "Huh? But Kurokocchi said that he went to practice yesterday! That's why Akashicchi sent me here to check on his progress!" "What? He didn't come to practice yesterday… I think…" Kagami said with a confused face. "Nor did come to school today… Now that I think of it." "Bakagami! You should have told us that he was sick!" "But he was at school yesterday!" There was a long silence. "Kuroko hasn't come to practice since our second game." Riko said as she frowned. Kise's happy-go-lucky smile turned into a frown. "What? Kurokocchi would never skip practice…" He fished out his phone and dialed Kuroko. There was no answer. Kise didn't look up from his phone. In a dark tone he asked Seirin, "What did you do to Kurokocchi." There was no response. "We don't know! We were just training to freshmen!" Kise looked up, his smile back. "Oh okay~ It was nice talking to you!" Kise said as he bolted out the door.

"Akashicchi?" **"This better be important Ryouta." **Akashi replied in a cold tone. It sent shivers up Kise's spine. "Uh… Kurokocchi hasn't been to practice since his second game. I think something's wrong with Kurokocchi!" **"Is that so?... We'll check on him.** **Tell everyone to meet me at his house." **"Okay Akashicchi! Bye~" Kise closed his phone. There was something REALLY wrong with Kuroko if he had missed that many practices. "I knew Kurokocchi should have joined me in Kaijo." Kise said darkly as he speed-dialed the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me or send me a message on Tumblr. ( My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for the positive reviews, faves and follows everyone ;_;. I love you very much. Here is the new chapter for everyone~ Has anyone seen the new episode of SnK? OMG ANNIE AND ARMIN FACE OFF! Armin looked like a drug dealer I swear… Anyway, the first few paragraphs are just some Akakuro fluff… kindda important… not much fluff though… for all you non Akakuro shippers…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. All rights to the owner. This is a non-profit story and is not part of the storyline what-so-ever.

* * *

They arrived at Kuroko's house. Akashi calmly knocked on the door and waited. "Ne, Aka-chin~ What's wrong with Kuro-chin?" "Yeah, you just randomly made Kise call us and go to Tetsu's house! I have practice you know!" "Oh be quite Aomine. We all know that you always skip it anyway. But I am quite curious on why you would bring us to Kuroko's house." Akashi nodded at Kise. All of them gulped. "W-Well, if you say so Akashicchi… Well lately Kurokocchi hasn't been attending practice. You all know something is bad if Kurokocchi is skipping all those practices! He never skipped practice in Teiko! Even if he was sick…" There was an awkward silence until a maid opened the large door. "Ah Akashi-san, Aomine-san, Midorima-san, Murasakibara-san, and Kise-san. Are you looking for Tetsuya-sama?" The young maid asked them. "Yes, I heard that Tetsuya wasn't at school today, is that true?" Akashi asked. The maid, obviously too used to this replied, "Yes, Tetsuya-sama said that he wasn't feeling well today and decided not to go to school." "And is he really sick?" "He…said not to go into his room…" The rainbow squad made their way to their beloved shadow's room.

"Tetsuya-sama, please eat something! You're already too skinny. Your mother and father even contacted some famous doctors to make this diet…" "Please do not come in." Was the simple reply the butler got. He sighed and turned around only to find the Miracles there. "What's wrong with Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara questioned the butler. "He won't eat anything, he's only responding with that simple sentence, and he locked the door. We can't seem to do anything." The butler said as he set down the tray of food. "Can I have that?" Murasakibara asked as he pointed to Kuroko's food. "I guess… If Tetsuya-sama doesn't eat it…" The butler made his way down the hallway to clean something up. "Atsushi, you are not eating that. Tetsuya WILL open that door and eat something." Akashi said as he walked up to door. "What if Kuroko won't open up?" Midorima said pushing up his glasses, trying to hide his worried face. "Then we'll just break the door down. Duh." Aomine said shrugging. "What an idiot… We would have to pay for the door." Midorima snapped back. "Whatever… tusntusn." "STOP CALLING ME THAT AHOMINE!" "Both of you, shut up." "Yes Akashi." They both responded, but still glaring dagger at each other. "Kurokocchi! Open up!~" "No, go away Kise-kun." Kise sulked silently in a corner. "Tetsuya, open the door." "No. I will not open the door Akashi-kun." Said the blankest reply they ever heard. "Tetsuya, open the door right now." There was no reply. "That's it I'm.." Akashi beat him to it. He careful picked the lock and swung open the door with ease. "NO WAY!" They all stared at their former captain in shock. Their life was in even in more danger now that they learned that he could pick locks. "You can stop staring now." That knock back some sense into them. "I told you not to come into my room everyone." Kuroko said from his bed. The whole room looked too big for the small boy. The window shades where not opened. His king sized bed looked way too big for him. In fact, his whole entire room was too big for him. In the middle of the bed, they could see a small little boy, wrapped in blankets sitting up.

It was hard to see the boy, since he had low presence and the room was barley lit up. Kise opened the shades revealing the sun rays. He earned a grunt from Aomine and Murasakibara. "Tetsuya, are you well?" Akashi said in a sickly sweet tone. "No, I'm sick. I don't think should be here either." Kuroko said as he covered his face with blankets so the sun's rays couldn't affect him. He was strangely paler than he usually was. He was skinnier too. "Have you been eating well Kuroko?" Midorima rushed to his side and felt his forehead. "You're sick Kuroko. You have quite a bad fever." Midorima said in a strict but gentile tone. But Kuroko pushed his hand away. "I'm fine…" Was his weak response. "Eat your breakfast Tetsuya."Akashi sat beside him. Kuroko tried to shake his head but stopped when Akashi shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed. "Why did you do that Akashi-kun? You know how I hate to be force fed." Kuroko slightly pouted. Everyone had to cover their nose. "What's wrong Tetsu? I know you have a weak appetite but you never actually skip meals on purpose…" "Nothing is wrong Ao- Stop Akashi-kun! I'm not hungry." Akashi tried to shove another spoon into Kuroko mouth. "You have to eat Tetsuya." Akashi said in a soft tone. Everyone except Kuroko almost died of fear. Kuroko sighed and ate his breakfast. They stared at the cute sight before them. Akashi shoving a spoonful of food into Kuroko's mouth and Kuroko chewing and swallowing it. They stared at the slow process until the two finished. "Kise-kun, your nose is bleeding." They left Kuroko's house that night, not learning anything.

Kuroko sat down in his desk. No one noticed his presence. Not even his… _former light. _All of a sudden, the whole entire Seirin basketball team busted into the small classroom, looking for Kuroko. "Oi Kuroko! What happened! Kise was at the gym yesterday talking on how you were doing and everything. But you didn't even come to practice!" Kagami said in one big breath. "Ah… I am sorry, I was sick yesterday. I had a fever and decided to stay home. I am sorry if I made anyone worry." Kuroko said as he bowed at them. "Yeah, it must have been pretty bad… your body got really weak after it…" Riko said as she examined Kuroko. "Anyway Kuroko, you think you could play in the next practice match? I heard they were pretty strong!" Kagami sand first years grinned at the statement. "Yes, I believe I can. Thank you for offering Kagami-kun." "I didn't offer you! We're a team and teams should stick together!" Seirin nodded while Kuroko frowned. _Then explain how you forgot about me and didn't notice until Kise-kun came…_ He faked a small smile and went back to work.

The school was huge. Well it was Kaisei High School. A very well known school that had been nicked named one of the "Three houses for Boys." It was an all boy school for the elite and was ranked number one in the nation concerning the number of students admitted to University of Tokyo for 32 consecutive years. Kagami started muttering about how snobby the team would be and started to grin after thinking of the faces they would make after the loss. It wasn't well known for its basketball, since the focused more on academics but they were still worthy opponents. Once they got into the gym, they spotted the other team on getting ready. Kagami and the first years emitted an aura that screamed "I'M SO PUMPED!" And so, the game began.

Kaisei: 58 Seirin: 60

The score was pretty close, even thought it was just the first half. In the middle of the game, they gathered quite a lot of guest. Including the Miracles. Kuroko took a sip of water. He played for the full first half of the game and was getting pretty tired. "You think you could last one more Kuroko?" Riko asked in a hopeful tone. "I think… I could do just one more." Kuroko said, panting. He just recovered so Riko didn't want him to overwork himself. The game continued. After the 3rd buzzer went off, the team was drenched in sweat. They decided to get a sip of water and get back on the court. Kuroko was about to ask Riko to switch him out until the referee told everyone to get back on the court. He guessed Riko would just have to remember.

Kuroko's head was spinning. It was painful. The game was going so fast he couldn't even catch up to his teammates. Riko was franticly yelling instructions from the sidelines, too busy to notice him. There were 5 more minutes to the game and the two teams were neck by neck. He could last another 5 minutes right? He staggered around the court, his head killing him with every step he took. The bluenette was paler than he usually was, Akashi's eyes could make it out. Him speed and stamina was diminishing faster than the speed of light. All of the Miracles could see Kuroko now. He was breathing heavily, sweating buckets, and his footwork was terrible. The boy's eyes closed as he fell to the ground. The buzzer went off and Seirin cheered while the Generation of Miracles rushed down to help up their shadow. _They don't deserve Kuroko._

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment, or send me a message on Tumblr. ( My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	3. Chapter 2

OMG. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH ;w; THANK YOU! So many follows, reviews, and faves ;_;

Anyway… This chapter might not be so zesty. Let's see…Akakuro fluff… Brotp Aokuro… some Seirin hate…flashbacks… more Akakuro… THAT'S IT! Anyway, thank you everyone who had read this up to here~ I also thank the constructive criticism~

Disclaimer: I no own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

Kuroko woke up in a white room. "It's good to see you woke up." A nurse piped up as she was checking things off her clipboard. "Excuse me but where am I?" Kuroko asked the nurse. "You're in the hospital silly. Your friend brought you here after you fainted after a basketball match. You were pretty pale when they brought you in. Were you sick?" Kuroko had a blank face on. He fainted? He remembered that he felt sick when there were 5 minutes left in the game. "I was sick for a few days before the game. But when I played, I was pretty sure I had recovered already." Kuroko replied. "How long was I-?" "You were out for around 5 days… That's what it says here." The nurse checked the clipboard again. "Your friends have been visiting you every day after school. They must be pretty close. I also heard they were part of the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko nodded. "Ano… when will I be let out?" He asked. "Tomorrow night at the latest." The nurse said as she waved goodbye and stepped out the door.

.

Flashback

.

The Miracles rushed over to Kuroko's side. He was sickly white. "Call an ambulance!" Midorima yelled as people were frantically looking at the passed-out boy. Kise managed to call the hospital after Midorima yelled out medical instructions. "Kuroko!" Kagami yelled as he rushed over to his shadow's side. "Stay away from him Bakagami! Tetsu's life is on the line!" Aomine screamed back into the red head's face. "Then explain why you guys are here Ahomine!" "We know what to do in situations like this! You guys don't!" Aomine roared back. "Enough, both of you. The doctors are here. We can discuss the situation at the hospital." Akashi managed to say between the fight. The nodded and followed Kuroko on the stretcher. Seirin, who were left behind where as pale as Kuroko. Riko was crying. "It's my fault… I forgot to substitute him… in the final quarter!" She managed to say between sobs. The third years tried to comfort her. "Let's hope Kagami can convince them that we meant Kuroko no harm…" Kiyoshi said quietly as he and Hyuga were trying to calm Riko down.

.

Akashi sat beside Kuroko on the hospital bed, stroking his hair affectionately. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, the Miracles were glaring daggers at Kagami, while Kagami was doing the same. "So…what happened…to Kuro…chin?" Murasakibara said in between chews of his new flavored chips. "We didn't do anything to him! We just forgot that he was playing and well… forgot to switch him out…" Midorima glared at him. "You can't simply forget that Kuroko has fragile health! Especially after he's sick! And yet you pushed him too his limit without even remembering him!" Midorima said, his face full of anger. Even though Midorima was a tsundere, he would always care for the smallest player on the team and was always on his case when he was sick. Nothing less from the "doctor" of the group. "We were just… distracted…" Kagami whispered as he clenched his hands into fists.

.

Present

.

"Oh, good afternoon everyone." Kuroko said as the rainbow headed gang entered the room. "Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled as he ran over to the bluenette. He tripped and fell over some of the wires, face first. "Eh! My face-ssu!" Kise cried as he earned a well deserved answer. "Go die Kise." The sentence scared the poor blonde as he hid in the corner. "Still well-mannered as always Tetsuya." Akashi nodded in approval as he made his way over to Kuroko's side. He ruffled the smaller teen's hair and got a frown from the bluenette. The others stared in disbelief as Akashi was showing some sort of affection. Usually it was the other way around. Someone would hug him and the Akashi would cut them. Aomine cut off their friendly reunion earning him a glare from Akashi. "So… Don't give me that look Akashi!... Why did you skip all those practices Tetsu? You never used to skip any practices at Teiko." Aomine asked, eager for an answer. "Well… they forgot about me…" The Miracles stared at Kuroko. Sure they left the poor boy behind, but they never forgot about him! "What a disgrace… and here I thought they appreciated you…" Akashi said as he caressed Kuroko's cheek. He turned away to wipe off some tears that started to fall, but it didn't go unnoticed by a certain red-head.

.

The next day, Kuroko left the hospital with Aomine. "Gosh I hate hospitals. They make me feel like someone's gonna die that's close to me…" Aomine shivered. "Well Aomine-kun, which does happen. People die every day Aomine." Aomine shrugged. "At least it's not you guys… I would of never have gotten where I am if it wasn't for you Tetsu, I don't know where I would have been." The navy blue teen told his former shadow. "I wouldn't have been here either Aomine-kun… So I would like to thank you… for helping me meet everyone." Kuroko said smiling. "You know… you should transfer to Too… Satsuki wouldn't mind." He snickered at that. Kuroko was silent for a few seconds. "I'll think of it…" Was his simple reply. "Whoa! Really? I didn't think I would get though that easily!" Aomine said laughing. "Well, that is if anyone else doesn't offer me a spot at their school Aomine-kun." Kuroko laughed. "Oi you little! Hah!" Aomine raised his fist. "Like that good old days?" Kuroko looked at him and smiled and returned the favor. _Thank you…Aomine-kun._

_._

"Hello everyone." "Oi! Kuroko you're back!" Kagami yelled, smiling. Everyone was cheering. Riko ran over to him and gave him a hug. She started to cry. "I'm… so… sorry Kuroko-kun!" She cried. Kuroko tried to calm her down. "It's ok Riko-san. I am well now so you don't need to worry." Kuroko said as he patted his coach's back. "Uh… well you wanna go to Maji with us Kuroko?" Kagami asked uncomfortable with the conversation. "I will take up that offer Kagami-kun." He said as he smiled at Kagami, earning a blush from the tiger. Just then, the door busted open and the eggplant duo. Midorima and Murasakibara stepped in."Akashi wanted us to pick you up. Get in the car Kuroko."

.

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. ( My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you so much. Oh my gosh. I can't even… (*cries.*) Thank you! *cheers* All of you who have followed, reviewed, or even favorited this story, you mean soo much to me.. I have finally been able to recreate the style of my writing. Look how it's neater now! Thank you for all who said I should do this~ Anyway, this is the big thingy that will lead my story onwards! (-_-)/ Away!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, all rights to the owner… I only own the plot and that's about it.

* * *

Everyone looked over to the duo that had just entered their territory.

"Why does Akashi-kun need to meet me Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked with a slight tilt of his head. "Everyone just invited me to go with them to Maji Burger."

The group of basketball players gave them a hard stare as saying 'It's our turn to stay with Kuroko…not yours.' The purple giant weakly shrugged and gave them the answer to the shorter boy's question.

"Well~ Aka-chin found out that you got released from the hospital and didn't tell him about it~ We didn't know about it either… But somehow Aho-chin got the info before us! I'll crush him for getting Kuro-chin first." Murasakibara said as he crumbled the bag of chips and threw it over to the trash bin. It went in and Midorima had to push up his glasses to hide his impressed face.

"Still, that's doesn't mean Kuroko HAS to go with you guys! I need some time with my shadow!"Kagami said, in his incredibly loud voice.

"Well, have you seen Akashi mad? He tried to stab you with my scissor when you interrupted our reunion back in the Winter Cup! If Kuroko doesn't come with us, you guys along with us are dead!" Midorima replied shaking his lucky item, a plush dog.

"Uh… its ok Kagami-kun, Kuroko can go with us another time! After all, a mad Akashi isn't nice right?" Riko said, attempting to laugh it off. Everyone seemed to get the message.

"Thank you everyone, I will take my leave now…" Kuroko said as he bowed and left with the two tallest Miracles.

.

"I still can't believe how rich you and Akashi are…" Midorima sighed out, fixing his glasses. He had just entered the limo Akashi sent to pick them up.

"Aren't your parents doctors Mido-chin? ~" Murasakibara asked, eating a box of Pocky.

"Yeah, but look at this! A high definition flat screen TV in a limo?!" Midorima asked as he pointed to the TV behind them.

"Whatever Mido-chin~" Murasakibara said as he continued to eat. Kuroko sat there quietly, not giving a care in the world.

.

"We are here Kuroko-sama, Midorima-sama, and Murasakibara-sama…" The butler said as he opened the door to the estate in Tokyo. The room was huge, and it was only the entrance!

"Seijuro-sama is waiting for you in the first meeting room. Walk all the way down and it should be on the left side. Enjoy you stay at the Akashi Estate." The butler said as he walked away.

So the group of three made their way to the last door on the left. They opened to see a pair of scissor next to the door entrance. Aomine was on the floor…under the table. Shivering uncontrollably, he looked up and saw that Kise was knocked out.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson. You can never hide anything away from me. Isn't that right Ryouta?" Akashi cooed out as he looked over to Kise as he raised his hand and gave them thumbs up. The group made their way to their seats, stepping on Kise as they passed him. Kuroko on the left hand side of Akashi while Midorima was on his right.

Aomine asked "So why are we here Akashi?" as he gained nods of agreement from the others.

"We are here to discuss what we are going to do now that Tetsuya has beaten us and won the Winter Cup." Akashi said was a nod. He looked up to see everyone thinking.

"Well… There's not much we CAN do because we're not in the same high school…" Kise said as he sat up from the floor. "We had the Inner-High; Winter Cup… the next one is the All Japan High School Basketball Tournament, but we can't player together… I can't play with Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed as he latched on to Kuroko's left side.

Akashi smirked. "I can bend some rules~" The whole room got colder. Bending some rules meant scissors. Scissors plus Akashi means not legal things. But he could always 'bend some rules' and get it fixed. "You are all dismissed." Kuroko was the first to leave.

"So what's the real reason why you called us here Akashi?" Midorima asked as he sat down again. Akashi doesn't call them there just because he wanted to say a few words. You know, they had school and that meant homework.

"We will crush Seirin, and show Tetsuya just how hopeless they are." Akashi said as he narrowed his eyes and smirked. The rest of the Miracle's eyes showed a dangerous glint.

"Ah… is everyone staying at Akashi-kun's house today? He asked us to leave ten minutes ago…" Kuroko said as he peeked in.

"We're going, we're going…" The group said as the waved their goodbyes to Akashi. They couldn't wait to _crush _Seirin. They were going to show Kuroko that _they_ were better.

.

"Hey Kagami-sampai, why is Kuroko you so called 'shadow'? Isn't he really weak in general?" One of the first years asked as Kagami was training them. "Chicks love dunks" Kagami would always tell them when they were tried.

"Well… he kindda offered like rout of nowhere. So I just had to agree, you know? Saying no would be rude, plus he had to have some talent to be a Miracle right?" Kagami questioned, raising one of his oversized brows. "Oh crap! I forgot we had a meeting today! See you guys around!" Kagami said as he ran off, leaving the first years behind.

"Well, I could always learn how to pass~ then Kagami-sampai, Kuroko-sampai, and I would be an unstoppable force!" One of the first years laughed. He performed a dunk and fell to the ground no his feet.

"Yeah, like you could beat the _Phantom player _at his OWN game. You'd be a fool just to challenge him at a game of hide-and-seek!" Another first year said as he grabbed the ball for the other's hand and threw it in the hoop.

"The short are the coolest, that's what I say~ But it's true he sucks at everything else." The last first year said as he missed his shot. "Tch… Even if he was in the Generation of Miracles, he was usually the bench warmer until one of the others got bored right?"

"Yeah, now that I remember it, his skill is useless after he uses it a lot. Then everyone will see him until he can use "Misdirection Overflow"." The second first year said smiling at the thought.

"Well I was kind of unconvinced that he was a good player when I first met him though. But I'm way too strong now. I could go one-on-one with Ahomine and beat him right now!" Kagami said as he returned. "Turns out there was no meeting… it was yesterday…" Kagami grumbled when the first years asked why he was back so quick.

"Plus, I haven't received a pass from him in a long time. When he came to practice, Riko would always bench him cuase she was scared of what happened before… I can't even remember how to hold the ball after one of his passes…" Kagami frowned as he looked at his hands. Little did they know that Kuroko heard their whole conversation. He frowned and made his way back to his house, leaving their towels on the bench.

.

When Kuroko arrived at his manor, the butler opened the door for him. He gave his personal butler his things and got told him to get the showers ready. Too used to his master's routine, he smiled and nodded leaving the powdered blue boy alone in the living room. Kuroko looked over to the piano, placed in the center of the room. No one but his family and the staff at his manor knew he played the piano.

He rather play basketball but the piano was his second favorite thing after basketball. He sat down and began to play something he knew by heart, Beethoven's sonata no.14 in C sharp minor op.27 no.2 1st movement. The melody reached even the maids who were working in the kitchen's ears. His personal butler, not wanting to interrupt the piece, stood there waiting.

"Is my bath done?" Kuroko asked softly as he finished the song, closing the piano along with it.

The simply reply was, "Yes Tetsuya-sama. Your bath is all ready. Please enjoy it and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." He bowed as he left the boy again.

Kuroko made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. If you listen closely, you could hear quiet sobs. Tears dripping off his face as he recalled the one sentence that Kagami had said. It was all too similar. He couldn't bare the feeling again. _"I can't even remember how to hold the ball after one of his passes…"_

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. ( My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	5. Chapter 4

I will give you... a double update! I forgot about it yesterday... and lost my book where the rough draft was... and found it today... so yeah! Anyway~ Thank you deLovelyBones for the amazing suggestion! This chapter is dedicate to you my fabulous fan~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket. All rights to the owner.

* * *

Kuroko silently dried his hair. He turned on his laptop as he made himself comfortable on his chair. Akashi had asked… or demanded that they go on Skype at 4:00 so they could talk about the All Japan basketball tournament. His fingers smoothly typing his username and password. After a few seconds he logged on to the Kiseki No Sedai chat room.

.

_Kuroko Tetsuya has logged on._

Kuroko's face appeared on the screen as Midorima and Aomine's face was already on the screen, fighting over school work answers.

"Oi Tetsu! You're on! Now tell me what the first 13 numbers of Pi is!" Aomine yelled as he shoved the paper in front of the webcam.

"Idiot! It's-…" Midorima said as he rambled on about the numbers of Pi as Aomine wrote down the numbers coming out of the carrot's head.

_Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Akashi Seijuro has logged on._

"What? Ne, how did Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi log on right after me?" Kise yelled as he looked at the screen.

"It was just a coincidence Ryouta." Akashi said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, who will agree on reforming the Kiseki No Sedai?"

"I do Aka-chin!" Murasakibara cheered as he raised his hands up.

"Tch… Fine. I'll join if you guys join…" Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yes! If I get to play with Kurokocchi!" Kise said happily as he had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Ew, stop thinking about perverted stuff Kise. I'll join if Tetsu joins." Aomine said as he shrugged his arms.

They all looked at Kuroko for an answer. "Ah… I don't want to join…" Kuroko said sadly. "I would not like to crush my team, after all they done for me. It would feel…wrong."

"HUH? But they hurt you Kurokocchi!" Kise sad as fake tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll crush them…" Murasakibara said as he crumbled up his bag of chips.

.

_You have a private video call._

Kuroko's screen had a blue-white message in the middle. He clicked 'accept' and the screen began to load.

"Why Tetsuya? After what they've done to you? They don't deserve you. Show them what you truly are. Show them how useless they are without you." Akashi said as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun. I will not join you if you will crush Seirin like you did to… _him._" Kuroko stretched out the last word. "But… I have a deal I will make with you…" Kuroko said as he stared at the screen.

"Oh? How unusual… It's always me making the deals Tetsuya. So what is the offer?" Akashi said in a tempting tone.

Kuroko sighed as he said, "I…will join you in Rakuzan… for the rest of the year… Your part is to help me show them what they are missing. We will not COMPLETELY crush them… but show them… how teamwork is supposed to be like." He paused, letting Akashi decide on what he was going to do.

A smirk appeared on the red-head's face. "I accept the offer Tetsuya. And where will you be staying when you move?" Akashi questioned him.

"My manor at Kyoto of course… Why do you ask?" Kuroko asked, curious.

"No, you will stay at my house. If you are going to stay at my house, then you must call me by my first name." Akashi said with a smirk.

"Oh course… _Seijuro_." Kuroko said slowly, getting use to the name.

"Good Tetsuya. I hope you will enjoy the stay at my manor." Akashi said as he snickered.

.

_Private call ended_

" I changed my mind. We will not be reforming." Akashi said with a cold smile.

"EH? WHAT?!" The whole gang said as they stared at the screen.

_Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya has logged off_

"Whatever… what a waste of time…"

_Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, and Aomine Daiki has logged off_

Kuroko leaned back on his chair and glanced around his room. He decided on the things he would bring. Akashi gave him two days to pack. How would he tell this to the others? He would think of that another time. He got up and headed to the kitchen. He was going to sleep early tonight.

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	6. Chapter 5

Part Two of the... two part update! This chapter is full of...

Akakuro fluff. And... Seirin... mostly Akakuro fluff...

So yeah... I don't have anything to say...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket. All right to the owner

* * *

Kuroko went to school that day, feeling prepared. He had memorized the speech, packed everything he needed, and filled out all his transfer papers. He was prepared for the worse. All the possible questions he had answers to. He was prepared… to say goodbye to Seirin.

After school, he made his way to the gym. He had just delivered the papers to the office, scaring them as well. They wished him good luck at Rakuzan. He opened the door to find everyone warming up.

"Hello everyone…" He said as everyone looked up to him from their stretching potions.

"Ah Kuroko-kun! We were waiting for you to come!" Riko said cheerfully. He hoped he wouldn't hurt anyone that bad…

"Ah… Why aren't you in your uniform?" Furihata asked looking at him.

"I'm… not coming to practice… for the rest of the year…" Kuroko said sadly.

"WHAT?!" The whole team yelled out. "What do you mean 'for the whole year?!"

"I'm moving to Kyoto… and attending Rakuzan… with Aka- Seijuro-kun…" Kuroko corrected himself. "All my papers are done and I finished packing. I will be moving to the Akashi Estate today." Kuroko said as he bowed.

"Ah… what? So you're just gonna leave us like that?!" Kagami questioned with his eyebrows scrunched.

"I'm sure you have reasons… Well, Thank you Kuroko for your wonderful job here as Seirin!" Hyuga said attempting to laugh. "Well… see you next school year!"

The team gave him a group hug, leaving Kagami dumbfounded that his shadow would be leaving him. But he joined in after a few seconds of spacing out. Kuroko had some tears in his eyes but wiped them away as soon as they appeared.

"He's not leaving us forever! Why are we all crying?!" Koganei said as he wiped his own tears from his eyes. "Yeah! Have a safe trip Kuroko!"

.

Kuroko Tetsuya arrived at the manor he was going to be staying in for the next year. The door opened for him as one of the Akashi butler opened the gates for him. His own chuffer opened the door to his limo and he stepped out, carrying a bag as large as a sports bag out with him. The butler carried his other bags up into the room across from Akashi's.

"Have you had dinner yet Kuroko-sama?" The butler asked the blue haired boy.

"Ah… no not yet. When is it?" Kuroko asked as he set down his bag. His butlers and maids promised him that they would take care of Tetsuya number 2, after begging him to leave the dog home because Akashi was not fond of dogs.

"It's at 8 o clock. Seijuro-sama will be home at around 7:48. Please make yourself at home." The butler nodded and left the room. Kuroko glanced over to the clock behind him. It read '7:40'. Eight more minuets was about how much time he needed to unpack most of his boxes.

.

At 7:48 sharp, Akashi entered the house. Kuroko needed about 2 more boxes to unload. Akashi made his way towards his room and noticed the light from the room across it. Ignoring it, he went to his room. After 10 minutes or unpacking Kuroko finished and decided to go check on Akashi. He knocked on the red-head's door and waited for an answer. There was none. Kuroko decided to open the door and check on his former captain. Or was it soon-to-be captain? Surprisingly, when Kuroko Tetsuya opened the door, he found Akashi… asleep on his desk mumbling basketball strategies. Blushing at how cute Akashi was when sleeping, he grabbed on of the blankets on the bed and pulled it over Akashi. He would wake up sooner or later right?

.

Waking up 3 minutes before dinner, he fumbled around. Who had wrapped this blanket around him? If it was a staff member, he must fire that person quickly. NO ONE see's Akashi Seijuro sleeping on the job and gets away from it alive. Walking downstairs to the kitchen, he saw a tuff of blue hair.

"…Tetsuya?" He asked. When did he get here?

"Ah… Seijuro-kun. You're awake. I hope you were warm when I wrapped the blanket around you." Kuroko piped up as he finished eating.

Akashi glared at him, embarrassed that he saw him sleeping. "Well, aren't you going to eat more?" He asked the smaller boy.

"I'm full… I don't have a very big appetite… Seijuro-kun…" Kuroko said as he let that name sink in. The smaller boy stared at the plate in front of him. It was too big to his liking. He had always asked the servants in his house to prepare him less than the normal amount when he was eating.

"I refuse to let you eat that much." Akashi said as he chuckled. "Do I really need to feed you again like last time?" The red-haired boy asked as he walked over to the other boy's side. Picking up a spoonful of food and lifted it up the other's mouth.

"No Sei-!" Kuroko's sentence was cut short after Akashi stuffed a spoonful in his mouth. "I said I didn't need your help!" Kuroko said as he stared at the taller one. Akashi's face fell. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist, much to the other's surprise.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya~ It won't happen again…" Akashi purred out as he hugged Kuroko. The bluenette blushed as his captain began to laugh. "You're so cute Tetsuya." He said as he planted a kiss on the other's forehead. The maids were dying in their own nosebleeds while Kuroko was blushing madly. It was going to be a long year…

.

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! ~ I'm not dead mind you! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update… school is killing my brain….

So this chapter consists of…

Akakuro fluff

Humor

And crying Kuroko (JDNJKSADNJASD)

Have a fantastic time reading! Stay tuned! Cause I might write a new fanfiction! I bet you everyone must be waiting for this to happen… HEHEHEHEHE

Disclaimer: I no own Kuroko No Basket

* * *

Akashi woke up alarmed to feel arms wrapped around his waist. But he realized it was only Kuroko. There were traces of dried tears on his cheeks. After dinner yesterday, Akashi asked the smaller boy if he wanted to sleep with him since you know… it was his first day there. He nodded as he began to prepare for sleep. As they were sleeping Akashi asked the boy what happened… with Seirin.

.

Flash Back

Soundly tucked in, the two boys began to fidget. It was pretty weird to sleep together… Akashi decided to start a conversation.

"Tetsuya, what happened at Seirin?" Akashi asked in a quiet tone. He waited for an answer from the younger boy.

Kuroko was quiet for a few seconds before he decided to answer. "Well… They forgot I was there. It's really nothing Akashi… Seijuro-kun…" Kuroko turned around, back facing the red-head.

"It's not nothing if you were crying about it." Akashi said coldly. It was true, the captain could see through almost all lies.

"They just forgot I was there… They forgot about me when they didn't put me in for a game… and when they forgot I was on the court…" The bluenette paused there for a breath. "And… Kagami forgot how to catch my passes because he's so use to… dunking it in himself…" The poor boy's voice was cracking; Akashi could hear it as well.

"That is truly unforgivable… And why did you not tell me- no _us _about it?" The captain said in a questioning tone.

"I didn't want to bother everyone with my problems…" He said as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was so similar to Teiko in lots of ways… this thing called "high school".

"So like you Tetsuya… but by not telling us your problems… you caused quite a lot more." Akashi said as he sighed. Kuroko surly was a shadow…

There was no response to that. Akashi wondered if he had already fallen asleep. Until arms wrapped around his waist. Surprised, he looked down to see the smaller boy hugging him, tears stained his face. "I'm sorry… Seijuro-kun…" He managed to hear as the boy was sobbing. Ruffling his hair, Akashi kissed the boy goodnight.

"That's a good boy Tetsuya…"

.

Present

The two boys walked to school together. It was Kuroko's first day at Rakuzan, so Akashi had made it his objective to show the younger boy around. Tugging on his new uniform, Kuroko frowned. He missed his old clothes.

"Hey, Seijuro-kun… Am I going to meet the other Crownless Generals?" Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head. He had heard many things about the Generals from Kiyoshi. But then he also heard many things from other people so he did not know which on to believe.

"Hayama, Nebuya, and Mibuchi right? That's their last names at least… They're quite the handful…" Akashi said as he sighed. "Eikichi eats too much and causes our food fees to go up, Kotaro is too loud and obnoxious, and Reo is too… creepy…" Akashi said as he finally gave up on a word to define Mibuchi.

"And carrying around scissor isn't creepy Seijuro-kun?" Kuroko said with his usual face, earning an annoyed expression from Akashi.

"Are you trying to defy me Tetsuya?" Akashi said with a frown.

Smiling now, Kuroko replied with, "Maybe, or Seijuro-kun is just too sensitive." The smaller one said as he smiled in an obnoxious way.

"You are the only one who could have gotten away with that remark. If it was anyone else, I would have not hesitated to cut off their tongue." Akashi said with a smirk. "Consider yourself special."

"Thank you Seijuro-kun." Kuroko said as they finally reached the school.

.

It was… massive, that was pretty much the only remark he could make on the school. There were 3 gyms… much too similar to Teiko's to his liking, along with the many centers for different subjects.

"Seijuro-kun went to school here? Isn't it mush too like Teiko?" Kuroko asked as his eyes wondered around.

"Funny you mentioned that… Yes, it is quite similar to Teiko. Classes are too, so you should be able to get the hand to it quickly." The other replied. Just as they turned the corner, three familiar faces popped out of nowhere.

"Oi! Akashi~ Where were you? Everyone was waiting for you in the gym! That training menu was wayyyy too heavy for us!" Hayama said as he ran over to Akashi, the other two following him. "WHOA! Where'd you come from?!" Hayama screeched as the other two made their ways behind him, almost getting hit in the face. "Aren't you Kuroko Tetsuya?! The one from Seirin?"

Kuroko cringed at that but managed to reply. "Ah yes… I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleased to meet you Hayama-sempai, Nebuya-sampai, and Mibuchi-sampai …" The boy did a 90 degree bow.

The Uncrowned Kings looked at the boy with interest, much to Akashi's anger, but Hayama was the first to break the silence.

"KYAA!~ He's so cute! And so polite! And sma-..rt! And so smart! Yeah!" He hugged the boy and jumped up and down.

"Yeah, he is quite cuter when up close…" Nebuya said as he nodded in approval. "Welcome to Rakuzan blue-head." Everyone eyed him but returned to what they were doing after.

"He so small~ It makes me want to hug the little guy~" Mibuchi said as he smiled.

Kuroko annoyed at how he called him small, stood up for himself. "I am not small Mibuchi-sampai; the world is just very large."

"I LIKE THIS GUY!" Mibuchi said as he pushed Hayama away and hugged the smaller teen.

Annoyed Akashi pushed them all off of HIS Tetsuya. "Let's go Tetsuya; the principle will be mad if we didn't arrive on time.

"Are you jealous Seijuro-kun?" Kuroko said as they walked away from the three Kings.

"Maybe I am Tetsuya…" Akashi said as the smaller boy laughed.

.

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya; he will be joining the first string from now on. If you dare disrespect him… I'll make sure you die." Akashi said with a smirk. "That is… if he doesn't kill you first."

Kuroko pouted as he punched Akashi's arm playfully. "I'm not into killing… not with scissors at least…"

"THIS IS WHY I LOVE THIS GUY!" Mibuchi said from somewhere.

Akashi told everyone their menus and they all seemed to die inside. "And Tetsuya… you will do 30 push-ups, then a break, 2 laps, then a break, and 30 sit-ups." The whole team looked the boy with blue-hair like he was some sort of alien.

"WHAT KIND OF MENU IS THAT?!" The whole team screamed. The smaller boy gave them a smug look.

"Tetsuya is different. His menu is modified so he doesn't pass out every time." Akashi said as he glared dagger into the others. "Any objections?" The whole rooms shook their head "nope." A smiled crept onto Akashi's lips. "Good."

.

"So when did Kuroko come here to Kyoto? He doesn't look like the kind of kid to boss his parent around and move to Kyoto just cuase some of his friends don't like him anymore." Nebuya said as he looked over to the shorter boy. It's been a month since Kuroko entered the school but the three Kings still knew nothing about the so called "shadow". They saw his skills, he defeated them with it mind you, but the boy was still a mystery to them.

Kuroko frowned at the mention of his old team. "No, I am not some spoiled rich kid that would boss his parents around. Do you think I am?" The smaller boy questioned with an angered look in his eyes.

"Nope, but I was just wondering…" Nebuya replied, sad that the smaller boy had rejected him.

"And my friends didn't just stop liking me… I just became more invisible to them…"

"Sounds like they stopped caring about you to me." Mibuchi shrugged.

"Thanks for ruining the mood Mibuchi." Yamaha said as he slapped the other boy in the head.

"So what did they do to you?" Nebuya, eager for some answers. The other two stopped fighting to listen in.

"Well… it's a touchy subject…" The bluenette's face became saddened and the other 3 kings felt guilty.

"Enough, you three's menus are doubled."Akashi said with an angered look. He hugged Kuroko from behind, scaring the other boy slightly until he realized it was Akashi. "How dare you remind Tetsuya about things obviously he's too scared to talk about?" The red-head captain lashed out.

Nebuya and Yamaha looked like they just awakened the devil while Mibuchi was gapping like a fish.

"You two are… ADORABLE TOGETHER. OH MY GOSH! Wait right there, let me take a picture! Hole that pose!" Mibuchi said as he started to fail around. He strangely reminded them of Kise…

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	8. Chapter 7

I'm pretty late… I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST CAUGHT UP AND… AND… I got nothing. I'm sorry… I was taking a break from writing… hehehe AKA watching anime… Enjoy! I'm just introing the teams… that's all..

Please check out my other story:

Free! Teiko Swim Club!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket. Neither the manga (THE CHAPTER WAS SO GOOD) nor the anime (next season NDIONIQSDNC)

* * *

Lifting his bag of his newly bought Pocari Sweat, Kuroko made his way back to his team. It was a nice warm day, the start of the All-Japan High school Tournament. Bumping into something Kuroko apologized.

"Ah I'm sorry… Kise-kun?" Kuroko looked up at the taller blonde as the other's whole team approached him.

"KUROKOCCHI! WHY HAVEN'T YOU PICKED UP ANY OF MY CALL?!" I WAS SO LONELY!" The model cried as tears streamed down his face.

"I got a new phone Kise-kun, please don't cry… It makes me look like I broke up with you or something…" Kuroko said awkwardly.

The blonde snatched the other's phone as his teamed stared in awe as how Kise typed in his phone number at an amazing speed. "Now Kurokocchi can't forget about me!" Kise cried in joy.

Hitting Kise in the head, the team captain said, "Isn't that Rakuzan's uniform Kuroko? When did you transfer?" Kasamatsu asked.

"AKASHICCHI FORCED YOU DIDN'T HE! HE FORCED YOU OUT OF YOUR SEIRIN AND MOVED YOU TO KYOTO!" The blonde wailed again, gaining a disapproving look from Kuroko.

"I can't believe how late you are Kise-kun. Everyone else knew I was in Kyoto with Seijuro-kun…" Kuroko said as he rembered telling everyone.

.

"**WHAT? YOU CAN'T TAKE TETSU LIKE THAT!" **Aomine yelled in the phone as Akashi told him what had happened. "I can and will Daiki. Are you disobeying me?" Akashi asked in a low but dangerous tone. **"Um… No?" **"Good answer." Akashi hung up the phone.

"**So Kuroko is going to your school?" **Midorima asked. "Yes, yes he is. Any questions?" **"No, I like my life thank you." **Akashi smiled and hung up the phone. The other calls went pretty much the same way as Midorima's.

.

"Kise-kun, I have to go. The introductions will be starting soon. It was… pleasant meeting you and your team." Kuroko waved as he made his way back to the stadium.

"You heard Kuroko! We've gotta do our best!" Kasamatsu said as Kaijo pumped up their fist.

* * *

. Start of All-Japan High School Tournament.

_**Ten Schools has been selected to join the All- Japan High School Tournament. Each team has been specially selected by our team.**_

Loud cheers were heard as all ten teams walked into the stadium, soon to be transformed. The loud speaker soon began to introduce the teams one-by-one.

_**Hokkaido**_

_One of the most famous schools for the rich was picked because of its high standards for academics and sports_.

_**Kaisei**_

_Seirin had a practice match against this school. The top ranking school with the most graduates attending Tokyo University. _

_**Seirin**_

There was a loud cheer as the team led by Hyuga then followed by Kagami, then the rest of the team filed into their spots one-by-one. The loud speaker continued.

_The new stars that won against Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. Now nicknamed "The Number One Basketball Team." Kagami Taiga as their Ace. Hyuga Junpei as their Captain. Kiyoshi as one of the Uncrowned Kings. _

_**Kaijo**_

Another loud cheer as Kasamatsu followed by Kise, then the team filed into their sports next to Seirin.

_One of the new stars as they were in the Winter Cup and Inner-High, beaten by Shutoku High. Kise Ryouta as their Ace and part of the former "Generation of Miracles." Kasamatsu Yukio as their Captain._

_**Yosen**_

A loud cheer for them as Murasakibara towered over the rest of his team. Okamuraled the team as Murasakibara followed him and then the rest of the team.

_One of the most powerful teams of all of Japan. They were in the Inner-High as well as the Winter Cup. Murasakibara Atsushi as their Ace and part of the former "Generation of Miracles." Okamura Kenichi their captain._

_**Shutoku **_

A loud cheer could be heard as they entered the stadium. Ōtsubo followed by Midorima entered as the team filed in behind them.

_The veteran who's been competing for 11 years straight with its unswaying, immortal spirit that rings true to its name: Legendary King. Shūtoku High School! Midorima Shintarou as their Ace and part of the former "Generation of Miracles." Otsubo Taisuke as their Captain._

_**Touou **_

One of the loudest cheers was for them as they walked in led by Wakamatsu followed by an ever-stubborn Aomine.

_A strong offence team that became even stronger this year with the addition of twp Miracles! Aomine Daiki as their Ace and part of the former "Generation of Miracles." Momoi Satsuki as their manager and part of the former "Generation of Miracles." Wakamatsu Kōsuke as the Captain. _

_**Seihō**_

_One of the three Kings of Tokyo. They are the best at defenses and have been in the Inner-High for as long as I have rembered. Iwamura Tsutomu as their Captain._

_**Fukuda Sōgō**_

_Little is known about this school because of their famous debut at the Winter Cup. They were beaten by Kaijo High. Haizaki Shogo as their Ace. Ishida Hideki as the Captain._

_**Rakuzan**_

The loudest cheer was for them as they walked into the court. Akashi wear his usual smug face led the team as Kuroko and the three other Uncrowned Kings followed him.

_The school that has been playing in every Winter Cup ever since its founding tournament, but defeated at the last Winter Cup by Seirin. Its championships are unmatched. The oldest and strongest king, emperor of creation, Rakuzan High School! Akashi Seijuro as their Captain and part of the former "Generation of Miracles." Mibuchi Reo, Nebuya Eikichi, and Hayama Kotarō as the other Three Uncrowned Kings. Plus, their new edition Kuroko Tetsuya who had transferred to Rakuzan little after Seirin had won the Winter Cup. He was considered the Phantom Man in his time with the Generation of Miracles. _

_**Welcome, all teams, to the All-Japan High School Tournament!**_

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	9. Chapter 8

Yea. I was dead. Sorry about that ;_;

ALL of my fave anime this season ended and I'm just depressed right now.

FREE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON TODAY WAHHHHHHH

Anyway, this is pretty short.

Akakuro fluff. And Ogiwara mentioned. Seirin being Seirin.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

The teams retreated back into their rooms. As Seirin entered their rooms, Kagami gave a small speech to the first years.

"Okay, I know it's your first times playing in a high school tournament… against the most powerful basketball players of high school… but it's ok! You all got me, and the rest of the team!" Kagami smiled his idiotic grin. The first years sweatdropped.

"BAKAGAMI! That didn't make it any better for them! I bet you made it worse! Plus, they still got time, the starting rounds are tomorrow, we're just doing the knock out rounds today!" Riko yelled as she hit the red-head behind the head.

.

Kuroko slowly lagged behind the Rakuzan team, who seemed to be bursting with energy. Akashi and the Uncrowned Kings spotted their little pass specialist and started to walk slower.

"What's wrong Kuro-Kun? ~" Hayama asked with his Kise-like voice.

"It's nothing…" Kuroko replied with a sigh, as he raised his head a little bit more. "It's really nothing."

"Psht. As if that lie would pass through us." Nebuya said as he ruffled the smaller teen's hair.

"I'm not lying Nebuya- sempai…" Kuroko replied quietly.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi said as he stopped completely. "Stop lying and tell us the truth." His tone got slyer as he cupped Kuroko's face. "Or I'll force it out~"

Blushing madly, Kuroko faced the other way. "There is nothing wrong. You do not need to force anything out of me." Kuroko said with a huff.

"It's Seirin, isn't Kuroko?" Mibuchi said calmly as he stared at Kuroko. "They're causing my poor Kuroko all this pain right?"

Akashi glared at him, sending the message of 'He's mine. Touch him and you die.' The group complied. "So it's Seirin... correct?" Akashi asked as he hardened his glare.

"Maybe… But… Please… Don't do what you did to Ogiwara-kun…" Kuroko said as a tear ran down his cheek, surprising the group.

"Whoa! Don't cry! Oh god! Kuroko's crying! And who's Ogiwara?!" The Kings asked as they frantically tried to make Kuroko stop crying. Akashi himself was surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I will make sure that NEVER happens again Tetsuya." Akashi said in a firm voice.

"Ok. Who the heck is this "Ogiwara", and why is he making Kuroko cry?!" Nebuya asked as he frantically tried to get Akashi's attention.

"He was…. Tetsuya's childhood friend… He met once on the basketball court while Kuroko was at the infirmary. He, the Generation of Miracle's crushed his team. The score was 111-11." Akashi explained as Kuroko's head was down. The Kings finally got it and nodded.

.

_**Knock Out Match 1 Too vs Hokkaido **_

_Too score: 88 Hokkaido score: 42_

Hokkaido just couldn't deal with Aomine's formless shots and was distracted by Aomine, forgetting that there were other players on court.

_**Winner: Too**_

_**Knock Out Match 2 Shutoku vs Kaisei **_

_Shutoku score: 83 Kaisei: 30_

Kaisei couldn't deal with Midorima's full court shots and Takao's eyes at the same time, yet they didn't give up.

_**Winner: Shutoku**_

_**Knock Out Match 3 Yosen vs Seihō**_

_Yosen: 87 Seihō: 54_

Even with their almost unbreakable defenses, they just couldn't hold back Murasakibara of the Generation of Miracles.

_**Winner: Yosen**_

_**Knock Out Match 4 Seirin vs Kaijo **_

_Seirin: 93 Kaijo: 91_

One of the most intense games of the knock outs. Kise and his team was doing great against Kagami, because of Kuroko not being at Kagami's aid. But the game reversed when the first-years were on court.

_**Winner: Seirin**_

_**Knock Out Match 5: Rakuzan vs Fukuda Sōgō**_

_Rakuzan: 100 Fukuda Sōgō: 46_

Being one of the former regulars for Teiko, Haizaki knew what to expect from Akashi. But, even with his knowledge, Akashi's eyes kept the score from being equaled out. The score was doubled when Kuroko came in to play. No one can handle TWO Miracles on the same team along side with the Kings...

_**Winner: Rakuzan**_

_And it's just getting started…_

* * *

Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Questions? Lost?

Review, PM me, or check me out on Tumblr

sorry-i-only-swim-freestyle


	10. Chapter 9

*place excuse here* Yea… so…. NROJFNREJFNEJRKFEN KNB SEASON 2 AHHHHHAHAHAHAAAA

EVERYONE'S ENGRISH IS SO AWESOME!

So.. In this chapter is…

Akakuro fluff

Predictable Seirin stuff

More predictable stuff

I'll update "Free! Teiko Swim Club!" tomorrow…

Disclaimer: I no Own Kuroko No Basket.

* * *

After looking at the Match Ups again, Kuroko sighed. "So Kise-kun didn't make it…" He sighed as he turned the other direction. Pausing for a second, he decided if he was going to visit or not. Walking there slowly, he decided whether they needed him or not. Everything seemed so bold when you where nervous. Especially when the person you least expected most sneaks up behind you.

"Tetsuya, where are you going?" Akashi's silky voice traveled into Kuroko's ears.

Hesitating to turn back, Kuroko asked, "I'm going to check on Seirin Akashi-kun."

"Didn't I tell you to call me by my first name? And didn't you transfer to Rakuzan to get away from Seirin?" Akashi said, his tome sickly sweet.

Slowly turning around, Kuroko replied to his comment. "No, I came to Rakuzan because I wanted to show them that they needed me…"

"But I need you." Akashi said, just as straightforward as Kuroko's usual dead face. Advancing, he hugged the smaller boy. Akashi said again, "I need you as much as they need you."

Kuroko, shocked at how his captain acted in front of him, the usual cold tone he uses on everyone, gone. Not knowing what to say, Kuroko stayed quiet.

A small laugh came from the other. "Don't know what to say?" Akashi released him from his possessive clutches. "Just say you need me~" The tone was mocking.

Stuttering as he tried to say it, he managed to say, "I… need Seijuro-kun…" A gleeful face of the other boy was all you needed to tell he was pleased.

"Now… Shall we watch Daiki and Shintarou's game?"

.

_The Match-Ups: _

_Round 1_

_Too vs Shutoku_

_Seirin vs Yosen _

Both teams, Too and Shutoku walked out into the courts, starting their warm-up. Loud whispers erupted around them.

"_Whoa! It's like the Battle of the Miracles!" _

"_The Ace and the Shooter! I can't wait to see the results of this match!"_

"_Oh my gosh! Aomine vs Midorima! I wonder if the other Miracles will be watching them! _

"_Will the teams please come to the court, thank you." _The loud speaker buzzed as both teams faced each other.

"Let's have a good match!" and so the battle started, against the Ace and Shooter.

.

Both teams were sweater buckets as the buzzer let out its usual sound, signaling the end of the match. Too won, Aomine's formless shot as well as his jumping power was too strong for Midorima's 3-pointers. But there was a few shot's Aomine couldn't block along with the times Midorima blocked his shots as well. He wasn't called the ace for nothing.

"Heh, still couldn't beat me huh Midorima?" The tanned boy asked the other.

"Well, Oha-Asa said cancers were in next to last place today, so I'm not surprised." The green-head shrugged it off.

"Shin-chan's just being a tsundere." Takao said weakly as he smiled.

With a knowing smile and a nod, Aomine walked away from the saddened group.

.

As Seirin and Yosen walked into the court, the Miracle's eyes followed them. The whispers were just as loud as they were when Midorima and Aomine was on court.

"_Do you think Seirin can beat them, Yosen?"_

"_Well they beat them in the Winter Cup right?"_

"_But that was just luck! Plus the Phantom 6__th__ man isn't with them this time!"_

Walking on to the court, both teams bowed.

"Let's have a good match!"

.

The match ended up with Seirin's win. Murasakibara tied up his hair, and looking over to Kagami with hatred, spat out four words only his team could hear.

"I couldn't help Kuro-chin…"

Not understanding what his "bother" has done, Himuro awkwardly patted Murasakibara's back.

"It's… okay?" The boy said awkwardly.

"No, it's not okay." Was the strange reply he got as Murasakibara walked away.

.

"It appears that Seirin is advancing to the second round. Don't you think it's funny how Daiki and Kagami Taiga are having their 3rd official face-off?" Akashi said as Rakuzan stood up from their benches.

"It appears so. Fate surly has a funny way of doing things." Kuroko said as he walked side-by-side with Akashi.

"Heh! You sound like that horoscope guy! Midorima! That's his name!" Hayama said laughing at his own joke. "Why is no one laughing?!" He wailed as we tried to get everyone's attention.

"It'd take a lot more time before I become like Midorima-kun… but like I always say..." Kuroko paused.

"_Once-in-a-life-time encounter…"_

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "sorry-i-only-swim-freestyle")

I love reviews~

(I know this chapter is pretty short... I is sorry... And i need to make Serin win... so you know... the plot... I know how you all hate Seirin but please bear with it~ See ya!~)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket. All rights to the owner.

* * *

The fated day has come, Too Vs Seirin. Everyone, even the referees, was very excited for the final day of the tournament. Whoever won would go up against Rakuzan. Everyone filled into the bleachers as the two teams entered the court. In the bleachers were all of the Miracles, sitting with their rightful teams.

"So it's time that Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun go one-on-one with each other…" Kuroko said quietly.

Akashi looked over to the smaller boy, sensing his worry for his team. "They're about equal in strength currently. Now it just depends on the strength of the other members…"

"Don't worry Kuroko! I bet both teams will just beat each other up and then we take the win~" Snapping his fingers, Hayama laughed. "Just like that!"

Looking even more worried at Hayama's comment he focused the court again. "Nice going Hayama." Nebuya hit the other boy's head.

"I was only trying to help!" The other yelled as they started fighting. Mibuchi ignored them completely, saying something like, "What a bunch of losers…"

.

_Both teams on court._

There was a competitive atmosphere when both teams stepped on court.

"Let's have a good match!" Both teams yelled. The referee blew his whistle and threw up the basketball. Kagami won the tip-off with ease as he passes to Kiyoshi. The spectator watched and cheered as Hyuga and Kiyoshi passed the ball back and forth to each other. Meanwhile, Aomine was guarding Kagami.

Trying to get pass Aomine, Kagami tried to fake, but Aomine knew better than that. "Move!" Kagami grunted out as he tried to ram pass him.

"Never. Not after what you did to Tetsu!" Aomine grunted back, still holding the other back.

"What'd I do?!" The red-head yelled as he tried with more force.

"You did exactly what I did, Bakagami!" Aomine roared back.

Seirin and Too were neck in neck without their ace's making baskets for them.

Izuki used his Eagle Eyes and made a clever pass to Mitobe, knowing that Kagami should be left alone with his own problems.

.

"It seems like Kagami and Aomine are having a conversation…" Mibuchi said as he leaned forward to Kuroko's side.

"Seems quite strained too." Akashi added causally, also sending him a 'he's mine' look to Mibuchi.

Shrugging and going back to his regular position, he watched the game again.

.

Too: 74 Seirin: 76

With a two point lead, Seirin takes the first half. Returning to their seats, the chugged down as much water as possible.

"Jeez… The really did improve…" Hyuga groaned as he took his towel off of his head.

"Hehe, I think it's great that they improved!" Kiyoshi said, smiling.

Everyone sweatdropped as they looked at Kiyoshi's ankle, which Riko was fixing up right now.

"Yeah right! Just look at your ankle!" Hyuga spat out.

"So you do care! ~" Kiyoshi laughed as Hyuga and the others facepalmed.

.

The game continued with both teams rushed down and up the courts. When Aomine would try to do one of his shots, Kagami would be there to block. When Kagami would try to make a dunk, Aomine was there to block him as well. Both teams were trying their hardest to make even a single basket.

Riko saw how tired everyone was and looked to the second and first years. They were emitting fire, it wasn't even a joke. Their muscles were hungry for action. She decided to switch them in the final quarter.

Aomine and Kagami were one-on-one…again. These never ended good, since when one tried to push forward, they would get a foul.

Dribbling the ball, Aomine frowned. "So Bakagami, what you'd say to Tetsu to get him all sad like that. I hate people who make him that depressed…"

Kagami scowled. "I didn't do or say anything! Plus, doesn't that mean you hate yourself?!" The tiger spat out.

There was a silence between the two until Aomine responded, "Yeah, I hate myself for hurting Tetsu like that. But at least I admitted that I was wrong. You still have a long way to go if you want to be Tetsu's light." With that, Aomine pushed forward past the surprised Kagami.

.

Seirin: 98 Too: 98

Too had managed to catch up with Seirin. Both teams sweating like crazy now, they sat down groaning.

"Okay you guys… I'll going to take out Kiyoshi cause; you can't play with your ankle like that! You might injure it again! In fact, I'll take all of you out… Except for Kagami… Do you think you could handle one more?" Riko looked at Kagami hopefully.

"Yeah, I wanna beat Aomine till he finally admits I'm better than him…" Kagami grumbled.

.

"So Tetsuya, who do you think will win?" Akashi asked as he leaned on Kuroko's shoulder, gaining looks from the Generals.

"Well… If Riko-san decides to let the first years play… than Seirin will win for sure." Kuroko said halfheartedly.

"Really now?" Akashi said frowning. His head still on Kuroko's shoulders; he continued to watch the game.

.

Seirin: 140 Too: 132

Seirin winning with an eight-point lead was very surprising, even the rest of the Miracles couldn't believe it. The Generation of Miracle's number one ace defeated by one who was not even a considered a Miracle. After Riko had released the some first and second years, the game took a turn. Too's players, who had been in all game, was just too warn out to play against players full of power. Even Sakurai dropped the "I'm so sorry!" when making his shots.

"Thanks for the game!" Both teams said as they bowed. Both Kagami and Aomine had to be held up from all their dunks they had made.

"And so, Seirin will go against Rakuzan, the holders of last year's tournament!" The announcer said as Seirin made their way back to their locker room, silently praying that they could play another game in their condition.

Too sat there on their bench, completely exhausted from the game. They had lost… To Seirin again.

"Sorry Tetsu…" The dark skinned teen whispered as his towel hung over his head, hiding his tears.

Momoi sat down next to her best friend. "So… Tetsu-kun is going against Kaga-kun…huh…" She asked.

Aomine nodded quietly.

"Well, they're gonna have a hard time taking down Rakuzan, since Kuroko was one of them." Momoi said quietly. "You're so weird when you're quiet Dai-chan. I kind of missed the loud you…"

"Shut up Satsuki."

* * *

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO ISSSSSS BACCCCKKKKK? IIII ISSSSSSS!

I'm so sorry you guys. I'm sorry. I'm super sorry. I'm sorry as Sakurai. Please, I'm sorry. So I haven't updated in a LONG TIME. Why? I get distracted easily… hehehe…. But anyway, I'm back in action! I gave ya'll a pretty decent chapter kay? I have lots of work to do kay? I have another story to write too…. DON'T KILL ME. IT WAS SUCH A GOOD PLOT BUNNY. SPARE ME PLEASE! *dies from tomatoes* I was also very busy on Tumblr… if that counts as being bus- *get hits with a chicken "GET ON WITH IT!"* OKAY OKAY! I hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed ._.'

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "sorry-i-only-swim-freestyle)

I love reviews~


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket. All right to the owner.

* * *

Both teams walked onto the court. It was time for the final match of the tournament, Rakuzan VS Seirin. Seirin showed no sign of fear, already knowing what was going to go down, but was still too tired from the previous match with Too. Rakuzan was ready to fight, showing off their new addition of Kuroko.

"Both teams on court!"

The two teams slowly made their way to the court. Only the sound of basketball shoes was heard. Spectators were silent, staring in awe as the two teams faced each other. But out of the spectators there, the Miracles were the quietest of them all.

"Ne… Aka-chin and Kuro-chin are on the same team. Seirin will have a hard time trying to beat them." Murasakibara said as he munched on his chips.

"Tch… Going against the oath you made us take together… How Akashi-like." Midorima said as he clutched onto his lucky item.

"Kurokocchi…Akashicchi…" Kise whispered as he faced forwards, catching both teams bowing to each other.

""Let's have a good match!"

.

Kagami and Nebuya went for the tip-off, Kagami barley winning it. Kagami passed to Furihata and he dribbled down the court to the other team's hoop. Hayama stole the ball and passed it to Kuroko who then passed it to Akashi for the first basket of the game.

Frowning, Kagami took hold of the ball and ran forward to the other side, only to be blocked by Akashi. He tried to get pass Akashi, who let him pass. He preformed his dunk and Seirin cheered in the background.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Nebuya asked his captain.

"Let them think they are better, than when they are distracted, go for the win." Akashi responded easily as he looked at Seirin.

Kuroko silently watched his former team cheering for Kagami. He kind of missed being with them… cheering when Kagami made their first basket, or anyone else.

"You okay Kuroko?" Mibuchi asked, patting the younger boy's back.

"I'm fine…" Kuroko responding, a sad tone laced into it.

The game went on, Seirin in the lead with Rakuzan hot behind their feet: never 4 points behind.

Seirin: 75 Rakuzan: 72

And so, the first half ended with that score. Rakuzan was barley sweating while Seirin was panting like dogs.

"How are you doing Tetsuya?" Akashi asked concerned with the boy's health.

"I'm fine Seijuro-kun… Just a bit tired." The smaller boy said as he gulped down some water, a bit distracted.

Akashi followed the boy's gaze to Seirin. They were taking care of Kiyoshi's swelled foot, while he himself was smiling. Akashi frowned as he looked back at Kuroko, his eyes filled with anger. How could he want to be back with a team that didn't want him?

.

Seirin: 90 Rakuzan: 92

Seirin was slowly losing its pace, too tired from the game with Too. Having to switch the third years in to the second years and first years. Rakuzan took this chance to boost forward, Akashi finally having to activate his Emperor Eyes.

Blocking another one of Kagami's blocks, Akashi frowned.

"You're not thinking." He stated as Kagami entered the zone.

Stepping up his game, Kagami made even more dunks earning amazed looks from his teammates and annoyed ones from the other team. Rakuzan still kept a good space between them but Kagami would make one of his Meteor Jams and boost up the score.

But he was too tired and slowed down, finally losing his mojo. During the last few seconds of the game, Kagami was surrounded but Rakuzan's players. Akashi in front of his, eyes gleaming while Mibuchi and Nebuya were next to him. But Kagami found an opening. He quickly passed…

5

… To Kuroko.

4

Smiling at the idiotic move Kagami made, Kuroko quickly ran to Seirin's basket.

3

Kagami looked confused at the looks he got from his teammates. There was a mix of shock to pure confusion.

2

Kuroko prepared his position, getting ready for the Phantom Shot he had practiced so hard for.

1

He threw it in, circling the hoop.

_Beep…_

Everyone looked at the ball, and it fell in.

A loud cheer was heard and Rakuzan ran over to phrase their Phantom Player. Akashi also followed them, smiling at how his Tetsuya had been so smart.

Seirin: 111 Rakuzan: 114

.

"What was that Bakagami?!" Riko yelled as he hit the tall boy's head. "You could have passed to him," She pointed at one of the first years who specialized in three-pointers, "and won the game!" Kagami finally realized his mistake. Kuroko….wasn't on his team.

"… But he wasn't near me! Plus, Akashi would block me anyway!" Kagami yelled back.

"You could have just held the ball!" Riko responded. Everyone looked at Kagami.

"We still would have lost anyway." Kagami said grimly. And he was right. Seirin had 111 while Rakuzan had 113, two points ahead of them.

Seirin was quiet. "Well… we lost because Kuroko wasn't here to kick butt with his passes." Furihata laughed. The team started to laugh with him, except for Kagami. He wondered why he had passed to Kuroko. Then he rembered.

.

_Flashback_

"_Kagami! Kagami! Kagami! Goooo!" Seirin cheered as Kagami was surrounded be the Rakuzan players at the Winter Cup. Akashi was in front of him, Nebuya and Mibuchi right at his sides. Hayama was behind him. He was like prey, surrounded by predators. But then, Kuroko appeared in-between the players. So Kagami did what he usually did. He passed to Kuroko. Kuroko caught it and ran to the other side of the court. He prepared his Phantom Shot. Rakuzan stared in fear as the ball went in. Seirin had won._

_End of Flashback_

_._

"Déjà vu Kagami-kun?"

Kagami whipped his head around and stared at the boy in front of him. Kuroko, standing there, casually smiling at Seirin.

"So… what am I supposed to say to you?" Kagami asked, sighing.

"Nothing really. You just owe me a month… no make that two… of milkshakes." Kuroko said.

"Oi! I have a budget you know!" Kagami yelled, clearly annoyed. "But… whatever…" He blushed.

"Sometimes Kagami-kun… I think you and Midorima-kun are very alike… You both are tsunderes."

"I'm going to hurt you…" Kagami said, about to punch the boy. Aiming for his arm, Kagami tried to punch Kuroko.

Kuroko raised his hand to return the favor. Bumping fist together that is. He laughed quietly.

"You planned that didn't you!" Kagami fumed.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I n the end, I still won." Kuroko said shrugging.

"Living with Akashi is getting your personality all mixed up…" Kagami facepalmed.

A scream was heard and Kuroko and Kagami turned their heads.

"Now which one of you is responsible for Tetsuya's sadness?" Akashi said darkly as he snipped his scissors.

Seirin nervously laughed as they eyed their freshman.

"He did it!" They all pointed to each other.

"Then I guess I'll just cut all of you." Akashi said smiling. They screamed again, running out of the court.

.

Kuroko lifted up his last bag into his limousine.

"Thank you Seijuro-kun for letting me stay at your house." Kuroko bowed.

"It was nothing Tetsuya. You're welcomed back anytime. My servants wouldn't mind…" Akashi looked back at his house, maids and butler crying because of Kuroko's departure.

Kuroko laughed. "When Seijuro-kun, what can I do to pay you ba-?" Kuroko was interrupted by Akashi's fingers on his lips.

"You could be mine." Akashi whispered into the other's ears. Kuroko's face turned bright red.

"H-Hah?" Kuroko stuttered as he tried to cover his face.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Laughed the ever-victorious Akashi.

"_Come back anytime."_

* * *

Kyaaa~~~ another story finished~~~ so… Who's going trick-or-treating? Not me… ehehehehehe /shot How was it? Huh? Huh? I feel like it was kindda rushed but wateva. #leviswa-waitwat. So who's going trick-or-treating on Tumblr? Eh? I'm going to work On "Free! Teiko Swim Club!" now~ I also need random story ideas, not fanfiction or anything, just stuff. Thank you~

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "sorry-i-only-swim-freestyle")

I love reviews~


End file.
